Espejo
by Eliii Shojo
Summary: Se dice que los espejos tienen que reflejar todo tal cual es, aunque no nos guste lo que veamos... Aunque a Anna no le guste lo que ve. tres-shots. YxA. Reviews plis. Capitulo 3 subido. FINALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

**ESPEJO:**

Capítulo 1: un espejo que muestra la realidad aunque no lo quieras:

En el espejo se refleja un perfil

Al verte ahí mi corazón triste se rompe….

Anna, desde el día que descubrió el espejo que celosamente estaba escondido en el sótano de la pensión se pasaba las tardes mirándolo, mientras su prometido estaba cumpliendo rigurosamente los entrenamientos de la rubia, los cuales eran cada vez más largos y estrictos simplemente porque la Itako quería ver ese espejo con más calma y más tiempo.

Lo que le mostraba ese objeto que la tenía "secuestrada" todas las tardes era simplemente y, tristemente para ella la verdad que ella nunca quiso admitir… El parecido que tenía a su padre, si a ese hombre que la biología decía que era su padre pero que ella lo consideraba un monstruo que salía de su definición de humano.

Sabía perfectamente que su madre era una persona horrible, pero su padre era peor y más aún era su odio hacia tal criatura porque fue el primer amor que tuvo en su vida. A qué me quiero referir con esto ahora, pues ella odiaba a su madre por todos sus maltratos, y a su padre a pesar de recibir el mismo trato que la mujer no podía no quererlo, inexplicablemente sentía un cariño tan grande por ese hombre que le causaba dolor que la rechace, por lo tanto aprendió a odiarlo, al principio fue difícil pero en el momento que la abandonaron ese odio desplazó todo el cariño que podía sentir, volviéndose ese hombre el ser que más odiaba en su vida, incluso más que su madre.

Por lo tanto verse al espejo, y ver reflejada el mismo rostro que ese ser que tanto odiaba pero en versión femenina la repugnaba. Muchas veces las lágrimas luchaban por salir porque al verse el amor que una vez sintió por ese hombre había vuelto, ella no sabía si ese repentino "amor" le volvió por estar embarazada o por alguna otra razón, la cuestión es que ella bajaba todos los días al sótano para verse nuevamente en el espejo, ver la realidad que los ojos muchas veces no desean aceptar, y luchar con todas sus fuerzas por no largar una lágrima, ni por recordar aquel amor que hoy tanto odia.

Cada vez que bajaba se hacía más difícil aquella misión, por razones que ella no sabía explicar, ni siquiera Yoh podía ayudarla, ya que por supuesto no sabía de dichas "escapadas" al "mundo real" que tenían solo ella y ese vendito espejo. La razón de callarse esto era muy simple, no iba a permitir que la Itako esposa de un hombre cuya importante familia era la Asakura se vista llorando como una chica débil…. No ella no sería débil nunca más.

Pero…. ¿por qué lloraba en ese momento mientras veía su rostro y desviaba su mirada a esa pancita siete Mesina que no tenía ningún problema de mostrarse con dulzura? No quiso saberlo, y luego de varios meces de "rigurosa rutina" destapó el labial rojo que ese día la acompañaba y luego de unos minutos tapó dicho espejo con una manta amarilla y salió del lugar con una mirada de odio teñido de rojo (por sus ojos que no paraban de llorar aunque lo pidiese) que nunca antes pensó que podía hacer en su vida.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: un espejo que está tapado para no ver la realidad

 _Dos meses después_

\- _"_ _He vuelto"_ –se escuchó junto con el sonido de la puerta abrirse-

Yoh volvía del duro entrenamiento de Anna, el cual a su parecer estaban siendo demasiado más estrictos y largos de lo que eran anteriormente. El Shaman entendía que a pesar de que el torneo ya había pasado debía seguir manteniendo la forma, pero es que sentía que la rubia se estaba pasando bastante con eso.

Hablando de Anna, estaba bastante extraña, muy distante, enojada todo el tiempo, siquiera lo miraba, es más podía jurar que miraba constantemente al piso como ocultando su bello rostro de él, la veía triste. Eso es, Anna estaba triste, y hacía ya bastante tiempo que la veía así, que ¿por qué no hizo nada? Pues, no es como que no se haya dado cuenta de su estado, simplemente creía que era por embarazo, tal vez miedo por el hijo que iba a estar con ellos en menos de un mes, aunque imaginarse a la rubia nerviosa le parecía algo absurdo, es decir muchas veces era ella la que lo contenía de sus propios miedos, pero bueno, podía pasar.

Pero este último mes los "síntomas" fue cada vez peores, Anna no salía de su cuarto ni aunque sentía el olor de la comida de Tamao o de Ryu, es más dudaba recordar si estaba comiendo bien, o comiendo en ese último mes. Yoh estaba realmente preocupado.

Su andar hacia la cocina le resultó bastante largo desde el momento que escuchó la dulce voz de la peli-rosa anunciando dónde se encontraba y como, estos últimos meses la voz de Anna era la gran ausente en la escena.

\- " _Tamao, buenas"_ –dijo con una sonrisa, sonrojando a la nombrada- " _¿Y Anna?"_ –preguntó con un dejo de preocupación-

\- " _En su habitación y pidió que nadie la moleste. Como últimamente ¿vio?"_ –diciendo esto último también con un dejo de preocupación-

\- " _También te diste cuenta que está rara ¿no Tamao?"_ –respondió sonriendo-

Un suspiro del castaño interrumpió el silencio del lugar…

\- _"_ _Voy a verla"_

\- " _Será mejor que no_ " – dijo rápidamente y ante la mirada desconcertada de su superior siguió- _"vi que se tomó una pastilla, puede que esté durmiendo, mejor no molestarla ahora"_

\- _"_ _Está bien"_ –respondió luego de un nuevo suspiro- " _¿quieres que te ayude en algo?"_

\- _"_ _¿Podría buscarme la bufanda de la señorita Anna que se olvidó en el sótano?"_ –preguntó con una sonrisa despreocupada-

\- _"_ _¿En el sótano_? _¿Anna estaba ahí? Pero si ella me dijo que odiaba ese lugar y siempre bajaba yo"_ –ahora si estaba muy confundido-

\- _"_ _Pues… yo la veo que baja todos los días, tal vez ya no le repugna tanto"_ –respondió con normalidad-

\- _"_ _Está bien, ahora lo traigo"_

No podía evitarlo, era muy extraño lo que estaba pasando, y por alguna razón sabía que la respuesta la encontraría en el lugar donde su chica pasaba las tardes.

Bajó rápidamente por la escaleras y se sorprendió de lo limpio que estaba el lugar, seguramente Anna había exigido a Tamao que lo deje presentable para que ella esté ahí el tiempo que quiera.

A pesar de lo limpio del piso, había algunas cosas tiradas y otras rotas, como si se hubiesen caído y destrozado en cientos de pedacitos, a pesar de todo la bufanda roja se distinguió perfecto y la alzó.

\- " _Aquí está"_ –exclamó satisfecho y cuando quiso girarse para volver tropezó con una tela amarillenta que estaba tirada en el piso- " _¿y esto?"_ –dijo viendo el pedazo de tela- _¿y qué es esto?"_ –preguntó nuevamente al ver el gran objeto que la tela celosamente ocultaba-

Se acercó un poco al objeto si sacarle la tela y al tocarlo y sentir un duro objeto sacó la tela como pudo encontrándose con algo que lo sorprendió de sobre manera: un gran espejo antiguo el cual en el vidrio tenía escrito con labial rojo un cartel bastante legible y algo atemorizante:

 **"** **Yo no soy igual a ese tipo… Punto final"**

El escrito lo había sorprendido y se quedó viéndolo un buen rato. La letra era de la rubia eso sin lugar a duda, y de eso estaba seguro porque siempre la veía cuando le dejaba escrito la rutina que tenía que seguir ese día para entrenar, ahora la pregunta que tenía era ¿por qué Anna escribió eso? ¿Quién era el "tipo" que nombraba el cartel? Un frío recorrió su espalda en ese momento, y una ola de sentimientos lo colmaron en esos instantes: por un lado se sentía orgulloso con él, ya que sabía que ese lugar era la clave para comenzar a investigar el nuevo comportamiento de su prometida, pero por otro lado sentía un mal presentimiento difícil de controlar, seguido también por unos tontos y repentinos celos que aparecieron al leer que su prometida estaba mal por un hombre que claramente él no conocía.

Salió rápidamente del lugar, algo le decía que lo haga y si su primera intuición había acertado seguiría aprovechando esa "suerte" que estaba invadiéndole en ese día. Tiró la bufanda en el sillón del comedor y corrió hasta la habitación que compartía con Anna

\- " _Anna, voy a entrar"_ –dijo luego de varios golpes a la puerta- " _¿Anna?"_ –trataba de mantener la calma, pero los nervios lo estaban invadiendo- " _Anna, sé perfectamente que estás despierta así que abre AHORA"_ ahora sí estaba nervioso-

\- " _Vete, quiero estar sola"_ –respondió tranquilamente-

\- " _1…2…"_ –empezó a contar ahora con una ira impropia en él- " _y…"_

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y entró con Anna agarrada de la mano para que no escapara. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue un pastillero y un cuchillo, el temor invadió su ya preocupada mente. Fue en ese momento que al sentir como la rubia trataba de soltarse del agarre del Shaman la vio con un poco de sangre que teñía sus manos y con lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus hermosos ojos, Yoh no daba crédito a semejante escena, pero a pesar del susto siguió con el fuerte agarre al tal punto que la rubia cansada se arrodilló derrotada, siendo seguida por el castaño. Fue en ese entonces que en un casi inaudible suspiro dijo: _"yo no soy ese tipo Yoh, te lo juro"_ , y sus lágrimas aumentaron mucho más.

Yoh ante esta frase lo único que hizo fue abrazarla con fuerza contra su pecho para no verla llorar, porque él sabía que el orgullo de la chica lo era todo para ella y ya lo había olvidado por mostrarle tal llanto y luego de unos pocos minutos de llanto pudo preguntar:

\- " _Explícame por favor ¿qué significa esto Annita?"_

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: un espejo que puede mostrar una linda realidad

Anna seguía arrodillada sobre el pecho de su prometido, las lágrimas parecía no querer cesar y eso que se estaba esforzando por pararlas, ya se había humillado mucho al llorar frente de su prometido, a parte le dolía su mano, Yoh la estaba agarrando muy fuerte, mientras la abrazaba, para detener la hemorragia que ella sola se había provocado.

La pregunta que le hizo el castaño minutos después de un leve silencio no la sorprendió, sabía que en algún momento esto tenía que pasar, lo que ella no se imaginaba fuera que la encuentra en semejante estado, haciendo algo que nunca creyó hacer…. La pregunta volvió a sonar, pero a ella no salía la voz como para responderle tal pregunta la cual tenía una respuesta mucho más profunda y larga de lo que él seguramente se imaginaba.

Un suspiro de resignación se escuchó cortando el silencio, un suspiro que no era de ella claramente, cuando quiso ver al chico por primera vez en michos minutos el castaño la alzó en brazos y la llevó a su futón la recostó y, sin decir nada, miró su mano y la limpió dándose con que no había ningún corte en ella, entonces sin siquiera preguntarle le desprendió el pijama y observó atentamente encontrando un pequeño corte en la panza, no muy profundas, pero estaban sangrando.

Yoh la miró con una seriedad que jamás ella pensó que la miraría, salió un momento del lugar y cuando menos se lo esperaba estaba siendo llevada a en una ambulancia con un respirador y un suero.

Desde el momento que los médicos se fueron con Anna a la sala de internación, habían pasado una hora más o menos…. Desde ese momento y durante todo ese tiempo Yoh estaba sentado completamente en silencio y con la cara tapada. Aunque su cara no se mostraba a la gente todos los allí presentes sabía que Yoh era el que peor estaba, es más podían jurar todos que se culpaba por toda esta situación.

Idiota…. Un idiota había sido, se supone que él debía proteger a la rubia y ahora, bajo sus cuidados estaba en peligro ella y el/la bebé/beba, o al menos eso había podido escuchar de las enfermeras antes de llevarla a esa condenada sala.

¿Cómo no se pudo haber dado cuenta de tales actitudes? Él por confiar en ella y en su "fortaleza". Era un imbécil ella es una persona como cualquier otra, algo como esto podía pasar.

Pero… ¿cuál es el motivo? Eso era lo único que lo atormentaba puesto que Anna no le había contestado esa pregunta. ¿Qué era eso que tanto atormentaba a Anna? ¿Será él el problema? Si algo de culpa tenía por ser tan imbécil.

\- _"_ _Jóven Yoh"_ –llamó la peli-rosa al verlo palidecer tan bruscamente, y logró su atención- " _No se culpe de esto joven. Usted y yo sabemos cómo es la señorita"_

\- _"_ _Pe-pero Tamao…."_

\- _"_ _¿Yoh Asakura?"_ –llamó un hombre cortando la conversación-

\- _"_ _S_ - _si soy yo"_ –levantándose rápidamente al reconocer que la persona que le hablaba era el doctor-

\- _"_ _Hemos llegado a tiempo, gracias a usted"_

\- _"_ _¿A qué se refiere?"_ –el médico estaba sonriendo, pero el castaño estaba lejos de estar feliz, tenía un mal presentimiento hace un rato-

\- _"_ _Pues… el bebé está a salvo, en el momento que hemos internado a la madre empezamos con la cesárea, puesto que ya estaba en fecha de tenerlo y porque había perdido mucha sangre, por suerte el bebé no se vio tan afectado, creemos que con unos días en la incubadora estará todo bien"_ –explicó el doctor-

\- _"_ _¿Y la madre?"_ –siguió el shaman-

\- _"_ _Pues… está muy delicada, pero fuera de peligro. Es un milagro, tratar de sacar ella misma a su propio hijo es algo muy peligroso, ¿nunca han lei…"_ –pero al ver la cara de desconcierto del chico paró- " _veo que no lo sabía, pues por la forma del corte parece que ella quería sacar al bebé por ella misma, de hecho me atravería a decir que quiso matarlo ella misma"_

\- _"_ _MENTIRA" –_ gritó asustando al hombre- " _ELLA NO ES UNA ASESINA"_

Y volvió a sentarse donde estaba, para esperar que le digan cuándo podía ir a ver a la rubia.

No pasó mucho para cuando le dijeron que Anna ya estaba en la habitación y el bebé estaba en la incubadora. El castaño y la peli-rosa optaron primero por conocer al pequeño que Asakura primero.

Era un niño hermoso, es decir que Anna había ganado la apuesta. Era parecido a ella… justo como él pensaba. Era un ángel rubio con tez blanca justo como ella. Él pensaba que el amor a primera vista nunca más lo iba a experimentar, cuan equivocado estaba, pero este amor era muy distinto, sentía que podía darlo todo por esa criaturita que dormía plácidamente conectado a un respirador, hasta su propia vida.

¿Por qué Anna haría algo como matarlo? No, ella no mataría él estaba seguro de ello, entonces ¿por qué hizo lo que hizo? Ante esto salió corriendo hasta la habitación en donde estaba Anna, y sin siquiera tocar abrió encontrándose con la rubia acostada tocándose su panza recién operada.

\- _"_ _Anna"_ –la chica se giró para verlo-

\- _"_ _Yoh_ … yo"

\- _"_ _Cuéntame todo, por favor"_

Un suspiro por parte de ella reinó la habitación.

No pasó ni una hora que todo el calvario que la rubia había vivido esos últimos dos meses de embarazos salió a la luz.

\- " _Tenía miedo"_ –concluyó-

\- " _¿De qué?"_ –preguntó Yoh, luego de un silencio sepulcral para escuchar el relato de la Itako-

\- " _De que el bebé salga parecido a mí y por lo tanto salga parecido a ese odioso ser, por eso quise tenerlo solo y darlo a…."_

\- _"_ _CLARO QUE SALIO PARECIDO A VOS"_ -el grito la asustó – _"y por lo tanto, es obvio que salió parecido a tu padre, si ustedes tanto se parecen, pero eso no te da derecho de alejarlo de mí, ni de vos Anna"_ –la rubia no levantó su rostro acto que lo hizo enojar aún más a joven shaman- _"¿acaso te das una idea lo inconsciente que fuiste, pudieron haber….."_ –pero al ver que lágrimas salía por los ojos de la chica trató de calmarse-

Se acercó a su prometida y dulcemente le tomó de la mano.

\- " _Annita, nuestro hijo es parecido a vos, justo como yo quería"_ –Anna ante esto lo miró sorprendida- _"y eso no quiere decir que sea cruel como lo fue tu padre con vos, de hecho vos no sos cruel, como lo que me has contado de ese ser que tanto daño te ha hecho"_

\- _"_ _Pero Yoh, yo me veo al espejo y lo veo"_ –respondió la itako-

\- _"_ _Puede que físicamente se parezcan, pero lo que importa es lo que está acá"_ –y le puso su mano en el pecho- _"tu corazón está lejos de ser de alguien cruel, Annita"_

\- _"_ _¿Y si lo veo al bebé y lo desprecio?"_

\- _"_ _Eso no va a pasar"_ –sonrió con ternura-

\- _"_ _¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso_?"

\- _"_ _Antes de ir a verlo, yo también estaba despreciando a ese bebé porque creía que estabas arrepentida de tenerlo o algo y por eso hiciste lo que hiciste_. _Es decir infantilmente estaba culpando a un niño que no tenía nada que ver. Y al verlo todo ese desprecio y enojo se esfumó siendo reemplazado por…."_ –y tocaron la puerta, siendo luego abierta por la enfermera que llevaba al niño a que tome leche de su madre-

Anna vio al niño en brazos y un aura de suma dulzura y amor la invadió, sin poder evitar sonreír, sonrisa que no pasó por alto al shaman que también sonrió con amor.

\- _"_ _Es hermoso"_ -felicitó la chica- _"Lo que no me han confirmado es el nombre del pequeño"_

\- _"_ _Hanna"_ –dijo el castaño-

\- _"_ _Hanna Asakura"_ –completó la rubia-

\- _"_ _Con que Hanna Asakura, muy bien"_ –dijo anotando en su libreta y se llevó nuevamente a Hanna cuando terminó su comida-

La puerta se cerró y los dos nuevos padres miraron con suma ternura cómo su pequeño se iba nuevamente a descansar.

\- _"_ _¿Eso sentiste al verlo?"_ –preguntó la itako-

\- _"_ _¿Qué cosa_?"

\- _"_ _Amor ¿no_?"

Ante esto el castaño solo asintió levemente y sonrió su sonrisa.

\- " _Discúlpame por todo esto"_ –soltó la rubia-

\- " _No, discúlpame a mí, por no haberme dado cuenta"_

Ninguno de los dos dijo más, no tenían muchas ganas de cortar la atmósfera peleando, ya que ambos en parte sabían que tenían culpa. Yoh luego se fue tras órdenes del doctor.

Tres días después los dos padres y el niño volvían a su hogar luego de recibir un temprano alta por las mejoras tanto de la chica como de su hijos.

\- _"_ _Yoh ¿por qué tanta prisa?"_ –preguntó fastidiada al ser levemente apurada por su prometido-

\- _"_ _Es que te tengo una sorpresa Annita"_ –y rió con su característica sonrisa-

Sin decir más abrió la puerta encontrándose en la sala de estar con el objeto que la había estado torturando esos meses, el espejo cubierto con una sábana amarilla.

\- _"_ _¿Qu-qué hace eso aquí?"_ –sentí un poco de temor, no lo iba a negar-

\- _"_ _Tranquila Annita, lo he remodelado un poco, pero primero, agarra a Hanna"_ –y le entregó al chico que estaba en sus brazos- _"Ahora ubícate aquí"_ –dijo mientras la ubicaba frente al espejo- " _Y…"_

\- _"_ _Espera Yoh, no me siento capaz…"_

\- _"_ _Tranquila, todo va a estar bien"_ –y ante esa frase tan suya dejó de insistir-

El castaño sacó la sábana de un tirón y se pudo ver el espejo pintado con pintura roja nuevamente, pero el mensaje era completamente diferente, este relataba:

 **Yo soy parecido a mi mami :) … Hanna Asakura**

Anna no daba crédito a lo que leía y las lágrimas querían salir nuevamente.

\- _"_ _Ahora ya no sos parecida a tu padre Annita, ahora Hanna es parecido a vos"_ –la rubia se giró para verlo cara a cara- _"¿ves? Los espejos pueden mostrar también lindas realidades"_

Y ante esto la rubia lo abrazó permitiéndose llorar nuevamente en el cuerpo de ese hombre que tanto amaba. No miento… de esos dos hombres que más amaban en la vida.

Fin

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este fic de tres partes. La verdad mientras escribía esta parte yo misma me conmoví espero que uds también lo hagan.**

 **Un saludo. Nos leemos**


End file.
